Pourquoi mon cœur n'a-t-il pas été comprit ?
by Lynariae
Summary: "Depuis notre plus jeune âge, nous sommes plongés dans le monde merveilleux de l'enfance et des contes de fées. A l'adolescence, on commence à comprendre que la vie c'est autre que du rose, des fées et des princesses. On prend en compte que la vie est noire, sombre et dure." - DuSeob-


Depuis notre plus jeune âge, nous sommes plongés dans le monde merveilleux de l'enfance et des contes de fées. A l'adolescence, on commence à comprendre que la vie c'est autre que du rose, des fées et des princesses. On prend en compte que la vie est noire, sombre et dure. Seulement certaines personnes peuvent éclairer cette obscurité et ainsi faire disparaitre les ténèbres qui nous entourent. Pour moi, tu étais cette personne là mais, par mon égoïsme et ma fierté, je t'ai tué. Nos jours heureux ne reviendront plus, nos moments ensembles non plus et toi encore moins.

Je me rappelle que tout a commencé le 27 Août 2003, j'avais alors quatorze ans et toi treize. Je me promenais dans ce parc, celui près de chez toi mais le plus loin possible de chez moi : mon père m'avait encore frappé, ma lèvre fendu en témoignée, et ma mère m'avait encore dit que j'étais inutile, que j'étais une erreur et qu'elle n'aurait jamais voulut de moi. J'errais donc sur ce sentier quand un ballon à roulé jusqu'à mes pieds, tu le suivais en essayant de le rattraper. Tu t'es excusé puis tu m'as dit, je me souviens exactement de tes mots « Ca ne va pas ? Ton cœur saigne ? » Sur le coup, je me souviens ne pas avoir réagit et t'avoir répondu méchamment comme à mon habitude que tu étais un idiot et que c'était ma lèvre qui saignait. Ton sourire n'a pourtant pas quitté ton visage et tu m'as demandé si je voulais jouer au foot avec toi. Je voulais d'abord dire non mais savoir que quelqu'un voulait de ma compagnie m'a fait changer d'avis et j'ai accepté. Tu avais l'air tellement heureux et avec ton grand sourire, on aurait dit un petit ange blond. Je ne te connaissais pas et encore moins ton nom mais j'ai passé la plus belle journée de ma vie. A la fin de cette journée, tu m'as déposé un bisou sur la joue avant de me dire de revenir ici le lendemain. Je t'ai répondu avec un grand sourire, surement le premier de ma vie, que je serais au rendez-vous. Malheureusement, le lendemain mon père m'avait tellement amoché que j'étais incapable de te rejoindre. Si tu savais comme je l'ai regretté… Le lendemain, je suis venu mais tu n'étais pas là. Une vieille femme, qui donnait à manger au pigeons et qui était là le jour de notre rencontre, m'a appelé. Je suis allé la voir et elle m'a donné une lettre qu'un petit angelot blond lui avait donnée pour moi. Je suis monté dans un arbre, le seul lieu qui m'apaise, et j'ai lu ta lettre. L'ayant lu tant de fois, je me souviens de chaque mots et de chaque phrases : « Salut Hyung ! Je suis désolé mais j'ai déménagé. Mais je te promets de revenir un jour comme ça, je pourrais connaitre ton nom et toi le mien :) » Je me souviens avoir pleuré, moi qui ne pleurais jamais quand mon père me frappait ou que ma mère m'insultait, j'ai versé toute les larmes de mon corps. Je t'en ai longtemps voulut, toi, mon nouveau et seul ami.

Les années ont passé, j'avais maintenant dix-sept ans et j'étais en seconde. Visiblement le gars froid, dure et solitaire était à la mode car beaucoup de filles du lycée craquaient pour moi, bien sur, les autres garçons me détestaient à cause de ça. Ce jour là, le 17 Septembre 2006, nous avons accueillit un nouvel élève. Malgré des cheveux bruns et trois ans de plus je t'ai immédiatement reconnu. Visiblement toi aussi car tu m'as souri. Le professeur t'a demandé ton nom, j'allais enfin le savoir depuis trois ans que je voulais l'entendre. Yang Yo Seob, ces trois mots résonnèrent dans ma tête plusieurs minutes. Ce nom t'allait si bien. A la récréation, je suis allé sur le toit où tu m'as rejoint. Je me souviens que j'étais de dos et mettre retourné quand tu m'as dit « C'est pas juste, on est plus à égalité ! Tu connais mon nom mais je ne connais toujours pas le tiens ». Je t'ai sourit, mon deuxième sourire, et je te l'ai révélé comme un trésor : Yun Du Jun. Tu m'as sourit à ton sourit à ton tour. Nous avions ensuite dût retourner en cours. Nous sommes vite devenus meilleurs amis et je t'offrais tout mes sourires et même mes rires.

Nous étions désormais en terminal, comme à notre habitude, nous étions sur le toit du lycée. C'était notre endroit et ça, tout le monde le savait car personne ne venait jamais et c'était mieux ainsi. Seulement, ce jour-là, tu paraissais nerveux. Nous nous sommes assis en plein milieu, au soleil bien qu'il n'était pas très présent pour un jour de Juin. Je t'ai demandé ce que tu avais et tu as baissé la tête puis tu l'as relevé et tu m'as regardé d'un regard que je ne t'avais jamais vu où se mêlaient tristesse, angoisse et… Amour ?! Tu t'es levé et tu m'as dit : « Du Jun… Je sais que ca fait un an qu'on se connait mais… Je ne sais pas si c'est trop tôt ou trop tard mais il faut que je te dise quelque chose. » J'ai commencé à avoir peur mais tu as continué « Je… Je suis tombé amoureux de toi ». Mon cœur à cessé de battre et tu t'es mit à pleurer. « Je suis désolé ! Je… Je voulais pas ! Je voulais oublier mes sentiments envers toi mais… Je n'y suis pas parvenue. Je dois être une personne faible… Mais je t'aime Du Jun… Je ne peux taire ces sentiments qui sont en moi… Pardonne-moi ! » Tu venais de me déclarer ton amour et cela me réchauffait le cœur et tout le corps. Seulement, la parole ne doit pas être en harmonie avec le cœur car me je suis entendu dire : « Quoi ? Tu plaisantes ?! Non mais tu m'as prit pour un gay ? T'es dégelasse ! Tu me dégoutes ! Je ne veux plus jamais te voir ! » Tu m'as regardé avec des grands yeux ronds puis ton visage c'est fermé et tu m'as dit « Je te comprends… Pardonne-moi… » Puis tu t'es enfuit en courant.

Seulement dix minutes plus tard mon corps réagit et se mit à courir. Je n'avais aucune idée d'où tu pouvais être puis je me suis rappelé d'une phrase que tu m'avais dîtes « D'ici, nous avons une vue magnifique sur Séoul. Si un jour je dois mourir, je veux que la dernière image dans ma tête soit celle là. » Et je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais je me suis mis à courir jusque là bas, le toit de mon immeuble espérant que tu n'as pas fait de bêtise. Quand je suis arrivé, des ambulances et des camions de pompiers étaient devant l'immeuble. Mon sang ne fit qu'un tour et je me frayais un chemin dans la foule. Arrivant au bout, je vis un corps recouvert d'un drap blanc baignant dans son sang. Une main sortait de ce drap, cette main que j'ai toujours voulut prendre dans la mienne, la tienne. Comme un fou, je me suis mis à crier ton nom encore et encore. Je suis tombé à genoux les larmes s'écoulant de mes yeux, roulant sur mes joues et s'écrasaient au sol. Un pompier c'est alors approché de moi et m'a demandé si j'étais Yun Du Jun. J'ai acquiescé et il m'a dit que c'était un suicide, que tu avais délibérément sauté du toit. Suicide. Ce mot ne me convenait pas, celui qui représentait le mieux ton acte était meurtre car c'était moi qui t'avais tué. Voyant mes pleurs redoubler, il me tendit une feuille en me disant que tu la tenais quand tu as sauté puis il c'est éloigné. J'ai regardé cette feuille pliée en deux, mon nom était écrit dessus. Je l'ouvris et lu, non sans mal, ce qui était marqué :

« _Du Jun, si tu lis cette lettre c'est que j'ai osé. J'ai osé sauter et mettre fin à ma vie. Je devrais te dire que ce n'ai pas de ta faute mais ce serait mentir. C'est de ta faute si je suis allongé sur le bitume et que mon sang orne le sol. Je ne te demandais pas de répondre à mes sentiments mais juste de les accepter et que l'on continue de vivre comme avant, comme deux meilleurs amis. Je t'ai dis une fois que la dernière image que je voulais en tête avant de mourir était ce paysage mais ce n'étais pas le cas. C'est ton visage que j'ai vu en dernier. Du Jun même si je suis mort, je continue de t'aimer. Je t'aime et je t'aimerais toujours dans l'au-delà. Toi, continues de vivre et que je continue de vivre en toi. Je te demande pardon, je te cause encore des problèmes… Maintenant, je te dis adieu. Je t'aime Du Jun. »_

Aujourd'hui, cela fait cinq ans que tu es mort. J'ai maintenant vingt-trois ans. Pendant ces cinq ans, j'ai fait ce que tu m'as demandé : vivre pour que tu vives en moi. Seulement, aujourd'hui je n'en ai plus la force… Je suis devenu l'ombre de moi-même, je ne dors plus car je ne fais que des cauchemars toutes les nuits. Je me demande comment j'ai put te dire ces paroles affreuses alors que je t'aimais. Oui, je t'aimais et je t'aime toujours Yo Seob. En ce jour de Juin où le soleil n'est pas très présent, je décide de te rejoindre. Je monte sur le toit et, comme tu as dut le faire aussi, je regarde l'horizon mais ce n'est pas elle que je vois mais toi, toi à treize ans, toi à seize ans puis toi quand je t'ai dis ces mots horribles. Je pose un pied sur la rambarde puis l'autre. Je regarde dans le vide avant de me laisser doucement tomber. J'ai la sensation de voler quelque instant puis un impact. Je ressens une immense douleur puis le noir total. Pourquoi en ce jour de Juin, mon cœur n'a-t-il pas été comprit ?

Je m'appelle Yun Du Jun et le 10 Juin 2007, j'ai tué l'homme que j'aimais.

* * *

_OS que j'avais écrit un soir où j'allais vraiment très mal. L'écriture permet d'évacuer tout ça._


End file.
